


Weasley's Wizard Wheezes presents "Love Magnet"-Toffees (PAUSED)

by drarrys_heartbeat (frozen_heart)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Beauxbatons, Confused Harry, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Durmstrang, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Firewhiskey, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Yule Ball, student exchange programme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_heart/pseuds/drarrys_heartbeat
Summary: During the fourth year in Hogwarts the Weasley twins create a new Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Product called "Love Magnet"-Toffee that causes a lot of romatic trouble and confusion among Harry and his fellow students.





	1. Warning & Disclaimer

WARNING & DISCLAIMER:

I do not own any part or aspect of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and am therefore posting this only for private non-profit entertainment. 

My mother language is German. Please be easy on me and feel free to make suggestions about what I could improve. 

This work is set during the fourth year in Hogwarts but will not follow the events of the fourth book. The champions and their classmates are students that take part in an exchange programme between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang instead. The story will contain homosexual interactions between underage boys. If you don't like that I'd suggest not to read it.

 

The first chapter will be up soon. Just wanted to save the idea :)


	2. 1: "Scared, Harry?"

It was the first of December, three weeks until the Yule Ball in Hogwarts, when Harry woke up to the sound of quite loud giggling from downstairs.

With an annoyed moan the boy who lived rolled out of his comfy bedding and stepped into his slippers. Grabbing a warm, knitted sweater, from Mrs Weasleys last years christmas present, he followed the noisy sound down the staircase into a crowded common room.

In the center of the giggling Gryffindor girls -though a handful of boys lurked around behind them- the Weasleys twins handed small pieces of what seemed to be some kind of sweets in bright and colourful wrapping paper to them and shouted: "Calm down, Ladies, there's enough 'Love Magnet'-Toffees for everyone. You'll all find your true love just in time for the Ball, promised!"

Harry furrowed his brows and curiously stepped closer. He knew the twins were experimenting with sweets but little could he foresee that they were this far with their project. Well a pretty strange project to be honest. Sweets helping you to find a mate? Weird.

When Harry was just about to return to the dorm to get dressed for class, since the Gryffindor students would have transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs during the first period and Professor McGonagall was very well known for giving detention to students who are late (Even if it's just one single second after her class begun.), Fred spotted him. A mischievous grin appeared on the red heads face as he called for him enthusiastically. 

"Hey, Harry, our Golden Boy, the bravest Gryffindor of all! You wanna try a little toffee and find the girl of your dreams for the Ball?" he called wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry, to whom the idea of having a sweet treat turning him into a lovesick idiot sounded rather unpleasant, shook his head. Also he already knew who he'd want to ask out. No need for a toffee telling him.

"Nah thanks, guys" he replied with an uneasy smile. "I'm fine. But I'm sure Ron or Neville would take one."

"Scared, Harry?" the other twin asked daringly. 

Damn. Harry sighed. Of course all eyes were on him waiting for the famous boys reaction and George Weasley laughed knowing what he just did; calling a Gryffindor scared was the one thing one's honour couldn't take. Plus it reminded him personally of the duelling club situation with Malfoy in their second year. With this in mind Harry basically had no choice other than doing what he did next.

"Give me a toffee" he demanded holding out his hand.

The twins smirked and passed him a bright green and purple toffee. The crowd was cheering: "Harry! Harry! Harry! HARRY! HARRY!"

Without a second thought the boy put the sweet treat in his mouth, chewed a few times and swallowed it. A soft fruity flavour like fresh strawberries remained on the tip of his tongue. Otherwise... nothing. 

The crowd also appeared to be waiting for something to happen. A few girls from Ginnys year (including the littlest Weasley herself) even pushed forward, smiled at Harry and batted their eyelashes as if trying to flirt with him and probably hoping he'd suddenly be magnetically attracted to one of them.

"Ugh sorry but I don't feel any different, guys" Harry admited and shrugged apologetically. 

Other than expected Fred and George didn't look unhappy at all. Instead they laughed out loud and explained to Harry and the rest of Gryffindor house: "The effect of the toffee kicks in only when you meet the perfect match and in this case it will feel like you're physically drawn to the girl and so will she hopefully (but technically that's not part of the toffees effect). So, sorry Ladies, but it seems like none of you is Harry's dream girl."

The majority of the girls looked quite disappointed after that statement but before the frustration could set in George was quick to add: "The good news is; you could find your dream date today and now you already know it's not Harry. Still it could be one of those fit Durmstrangs. Don't miss this chance, Ladies, or you will regret it when all your friends attend the ball with a handsome guy but you've to go alone."

Obviously this was just what the girls needed to hear because the next couple of days Fred and George couldn't walk into any room at the big castle without a student asking for a 'Love Magnet'-Toffee. The business seemed rather lucrative to Harry although it too got on his nerves that Hogwarts was so full of couples in love. Right now he literally saw like a hundred of students kissing and holding hands in the corridors, the class rooms, the Great Hall, the common room and even on the quidditch pitch. Everyone seemed to have found a love interest thanks to the Weasley twins.

As far as Harry knew there were only a handful of people left without a date for the Ball including himself, Ron, Neville and Dean. Seamus had just started dating a Hufflepuff girl named Miranda the day before, making him the only one in their dorm with a date. 

Hermione was also without a date but honestly Harry and Ron thought the clever girl didn't care so much about it. At least she never said anything about looking for a date or the ball specifically. She also never got a 'Love Magnet'-Toffee because in her opinion like she told me multiple times they couldn't work for real feelings can not be effected by magic (to be read in The Book Of Spells, Page 492).

So when Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other in the Great Hall for breakfast on a Tuesday morning they were quite surprised to hear Hermione talking to Ginny about the ball.

"... and it's a light turquoise with pink bows. I really love it! But I'm so unsure what to do with my hair like should I leave it open or try an up do?" 

"Gin, you'll look pretty no matter how you wear your hair. It's beautiful just like this."  
"Thanks, Hermione, but don't you think it's too boring?"

"Definitely not, no. Seriously your natural red colour is great."

"If you say so..."

That's when Harry and Ron thought the conversation to be too boring; they turned to their buttered toasts with jam and honey and nearly did the boys miss the next sentence when Ginny whispered: "You I haven't told anyone yet but I'm going to the ball with Viktor Krum. We met on Saturday for the first time at the lake and... yeah we clicked. He is so charming; quiet and introverted but charming in his own way."

Rons food fell out of his mouth. "YOU'RE GOING TO THE BALL? WITH VIKTOR KRUM???" he screamed across the table looking at his little sister in disbelief. 

Ginny put down her knive and fork and met her brothers gaze with more confidence than Harry would have imagined the girl to have. 

"Yes, like it or not, I'm going with Viktor" she stated calmly before her brother could say any more.

Hermione assisted her younger friend by adding: "That's what this exchange programme is for, Ron. International magical cooperation. To make friends."

"Huh, I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind!" Ron snorted but otherwise remained silent afterwards. Probably because you can't argue with Hermione on this point.

She was so exited when Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts took part in an exchange programme this year and the foreign students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be split up on the four houses. For approximately one school year they'd stay in Hogwarts and take part in classes, Quidditch and extracurricular activities. 

The most famous exchange student was without question the bulgarian Quidditch seeker Viktor Krum. The guy Ginny Weasley was attending the Yule Ball with in two weeks. A fact that Ron didn't like apparently. Perhaps because his sister was only 12 while Viktor Krum was about 17 years old. But more likely Ron just hated the idea of his little sister dating someone all together. 

Harry himself was glad for Ginny having found a guy (other than himself) she liked. The shy flirting and quiet admiring had gotten a little annoying lately so he was happy that this would be over too since Ginny had a new love interest now. 

"Mate, calm down, yeah? Teachers will be there the whole time so what should happen?" Harry tried to soothe his roaring best friend. 

It worked. The red haired boy nodded slowly and stood up but whispered one last curse: "I'm gonna kill Fred and George and their stupid-" 

He didn't came further because at this very moment a girl Ginnys age with long, shimmering silver blond hair pranced towards the Gryffindor table. She stopped behind Ginny, put her small hands on the Weasley sisters eyes and giggled: "Guess who is 'ere?"

Ron's mouth fell open (the second time today) as he watched his little sister hugging the girl, Harry recognised as a Beauxbatons, his eyes fixed on the pretty figure the whole time.

"Gabrielle! Madame Pomfrey let you leave the hospital wing; are you alright then?" Ginny asked smiling friendly. 

The other girl, Gabrielle, nodded happily making her long hair wave around her shoulders. "Oui, le Madame said I'm good. I just 'ave to wear more big clothes to stay warm" she explained with a strong french accent. 

Now she noticed Ron's intense stare; with blushing cheeks she asked Ginny: "Who is 'e? Why is 'e starring at me?"

"Oh, just ignore him. It's my older brother Ron" the Weasley sister replied rolling her eyes. "He's mad because he found out about Viktor and me."

But Ron didn't look mad anymore. His whole face was flushed, a foolish smile played on his lips and he stepped closer as if he was pulled by her presence. It was exactly like Fred and George had described the effect of the 'Love Magnet'-Toffee, Harry realized.

"Hi... I'm Ron. Ron Weasley" he whispered holding out his hand for Gabrielle to shake.

The Bauxbaton girl bashfully took his Hand and smiled a very bright smile. "Salut, my name is Gabrielle Delacour."

From this moment on Ron always seemed to be absent, his mind stuck in daydreams about the pretty, french girl. On their way to potions class when they had long parted with Ginny and Gabrielle Ron kept on talking about his sisters friend. Even when they sat down at their desk in the last row of the class room Ron didn't stop talking. 

Moaning in frustration Harry put his head on his crossed arms on the table. How was he supposed to sit through this period? For once the boy was glad for Snape being the teacher; hopefully Rons fear of the professor would be bigger than this crush on Gabrielle Delacour and he would shut up when the professor arrived.

However, before Snape another well known Slytherin entered the class room. 

"Merlin, please don't see me just once" Harry groaned.

Draco Malfoy walked through the rows of benches, like he owned every single one of them, with his head up and the usual spiteful grin on his pale face. Though he couldn't see it, Harry could very well imagine Malfoys affectionate behaviour. 

"Why so tense, Potter?" the Slytherins sneering voice called right next to Harrys table.

So the Gryffindor lifted his head to tell Malfoy to fuck off but, when his green eyes locked with Malfoys grey ones, the words stuck in his throat. All of a sudden his mouth was dry, his puls raced and he sweated like it was the middle of summer. Though the strangest thing was that Malfoy seemed to also be caught off guard. The tension was so concrete, Harry was sure if he'd reach for it there would be some kind of electric power. Maybe he would even get an electric shock.

Then abruptly the feeling disappeared when Malfoy took an unsteady step back.

"Freak! What's wrong with you, Potter?" the Slytherin spit out before turning on his heels and walking away towards his desk in the front row of the class room, leaving behind a confused Harry.


	3. 2: What? What?

The following 90 minutes of potions class Harry spend trying to focus on whatever Snape was explaining in front of the board. Yet he didn't hear a word the hated head of house Slytherin said, neither was he able to think of anything else, but the strange feeling he got every time he catched a glimpse at his platinum blond rival.

Even though Harry really tried to avoid looking in whose direction, apparently Malfoy was just impossible to ignore. It seemed like the boy was urging Harry to stare, making it feel like a subliminal ache in the back of his head, that dragged him towards his rival almost physically. 

"Mr Potter! I was asking you a question" Snapes sneering voice echoed from the stone walls of the dungeons as pulled Harry out of his tangled thoughts. "What could possibly so very interesting that you can't pay attention to class anymore? Would you like to share your surely outstanding insights with is ordinary mortals?"

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Sir. I was... " Harry apologised with clenched fists, embarrassed and slightly angry about the fact that he was yelled at in class because of that idiot Draco Malfoy.

The potions professor however just smiled viciously. "Detention, Mr Potter. Tonight in the dungeons. And 15 points from Gryffindor for your annoying ignorance. Now pay attention to my class or I'll give you one month of detention!" 

"But, Sir, I was just-"

"Be. Quiet. You're only allowed to speak if I tell you so, what I didn't" Snape interrupted his protest. "That's another 10 points, Mr Potter. And now I'd keep quiet if I was you."

So Harry, who wasn't too keen on receiving more detention with his most hated professor, forced himself to half heartedly listen to Snapes lectures about the difference between boom berry and doxy eggs in potions. 

At the end of the lesson the professor assigned to them two parchment scrolls about the different uses of powdered moonstone for their next lesson on Wednesday. So tomorrow, what basically meant a sleepless night for Harry. Great.

Hermione who just catched up on him and Ron didn't seem to mind the extra homework (what a surprise). But she seemingly did mind the detention Harry had received. 

"That was so unfair" she exclaimed as the trio passed the hidden entry to the Slytherin common room. "Of course Professor Snape was right to scold you, Harry, because you haven't been paying attention but in my opinion the consequences were inappropriate. He could have just given you detention."

Ron scoffed. "Right, as if Snape would miss a chance to take points from Gryffindor. That's like the only way these stupid Slytherin idiot ever winning the house cup" he reminded her cynically. Obviously his absent mind still reacted if Snape or Slytherin was involved. 

As if they knew the trio had talked about their house, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle crossed their way this very moment. The two school bullies flanked Malfoy like bodyguards and to be honest they had this effect for a reason. But right now Harry didn't notice them; he only saw the pale boy leading them and again there was this intense feeling of desire and the tension between them. Harry really felt like magnetized.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a smirk on his face that Harry suddenly couldn't help but find attractive even sexy. "Scared of losing your noble reputation because it's your fault Gryffindor lost those points?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron argued offensively drawing his wand.

Before anything else happened Hermione quickly put a hand on the read heads arm: "Don't. He's not worth it."

Although Ron still looked angry he lowered his wand in a slow, slightly dramatic motion and took a step back. Harry sighed. A battle on the corridor would've just resulted in losing more precious house points Gryffindor urgently needed this year since winning the Quidditch Cup already appeared to be doubtful with Viktor Krum playing for Slytherin.

Malfoy on the other hand wasn't yet ready to let it go. Instead he got three steps closer until the blond stood right in front of Harry. He was so close, so close if he leaned forward just one tiny bit their lips would touch and-

"Well, Potter, do you let Granger push you around like the Weasel or can you speak for yourself?" Malfoys hissed words brought Harry back to reality.

With a shock he realized what exactly he almost thought about one moment ago. What was wrong with him? Why would he think something so... wrong? Yes, it was wrong in so many ways. 

With wide eyes he stuttered: "I... uhm I don't... "

Then Harry stumbled back, away from the Slytherin, and bumped into another group of students behind them before he turned around and ran in no specific direction. The outraged calls of the students he jostled didn't reach him. All Harry could think about was how to get rid of this desire to be near the one person he was sure to actually hate.

 

With the constant pounding of his feet on the stone floor, his heart racing like a firebolt at highest speed and his hitched breath he somehow managed to make it to the Gryffindor common room. Before the Fat Lady could even ask, he shouted: "Syrup pie!" and entered the room. Fortunately the people he was looking for were there already.

"Fred, George, I need to talk to you" Harry hissed still out of breath from the long run. "It's important."

The Weasley twins shared an amused glimpse before simultaneously asking: "What's up, Harry? Is the girl of your dreams not who you expected her to be?"

The raven haired boy shook his head and inhaled deeply. "That's the problem" he said furiously gesturing with his shaking hands. "It's... there must be a mistake. Your stupid 'Love Magnet'-Toffee doesn't work!"

"But that's not possible" George denied his accusation.

"Exactly" Fred added. "The Love Magnet works. Maybe you just haven't met the right girl yet, man."

Harry looked around to check if they're really were alone and lowered his voice: "Uh I met... someone. And it did feel like you guys described it but... It's the wrong person!"

Confused the twins tilted their heads. A mischievous expression appeared on their identical faces. 

"It's an older girl, right?" Fred Weasley guessed grinning from ear to ear.

"No."

"Or wait is it a teacher?" his brother supposed.

"No."

"A mermaid? A centaur? A house elf?" The suggestions got wilder and wilder until Harry couldn't hold it any longer.

"No, no, no. Not a girl or a beast... It's a boy" he almost shouted desperately. "It's Draco Malfoy, damn it, your stupid Toffee made me... like Draco Malfoy!"


End file.
